1. Field
This invention relates to the field of platform security.
2. Background
Advances in microprocessor and communication technologies with a platform have opened up many opportunities for applications that go beyond the traditional ways of doing business. Electronic commerce (e-commerce) and business-to-business (B2B) transactions are now becoming popular, reaching the global markets at a fast rate. Unfortunately, while modern microprocessor technology provides users with convenient and efficient methods of doing business, communicating and transacting, this technology fails to support remote attestation. Remote attestation is a technique for ascertaining the operating state of a remotely located platform in a generally secure manner. By ascertaining the operating state of the platform prior to conducting e-commerce or B2B transactions with that platform, the user is imparted with greater confidence in the security of the transaction.